


Yuri on ice - Yuri Plisetsky - Down AMV

by LittleZion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Down, Lilia - Freeform, M/M, Victor x Yuri, Yoi - Freeform, Yurio, kubo - Freeform, mila babicheva - Freeform, move on, russian punk, safetysuit, skater, take care of yourself, victor x yurio, vicurio, yakov - Freeform, yoi ep 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: Yuri’s story is very interesting and full of mysteries, that’s why he is my favorite character of YOI. Also, he is beautiful. ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡I wish him to move on (especially from Victor who has others projects), focus on him, the people who do care about him and support him like Mila, Yakov, Lilia or his grandfather. It’s a lesson to learn, to take care of yourself. (✿◠‿◠) He’s still young compared to others skaters, I think he needs to be a bit protected yet, but his strength of character is an important asset. I wish him the best, i wish him to be happy. ≖‿≖I don’t own any of the videos or music in this fanvid.Anime : Yuri on Ice / Mitsurō KuboSong Down - SAFETY SUIT





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri’s story is very interesting and full of mysteries, that’s why he is my favorite character of YOI. Also, he is beautiful. ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡
> 
> I wish him to move on (especially from Victor who has others projects), focus on him, the people who do care about him and support him like Mila, Yakov, Lilia or his grandfather. It’s a lesson to learn, to take care of yourself. (✿◠‿◠) 
> 
> He’s still young compared to others skaters, I think he needs to be a bit protected yet, but his strength of character is an important asset. I wish him the best, i wish him to be happy. ≖‿≖
> 
> I don’t own any of the videos or music in this fanvid.  
> Anime : Yuri on Ice / Mitsurō Kubo  
> Song Down - SAFETY SUIT


End file.
